


Twisted Faith (or how to learn new truths and fight with the knowlage) - Swan Queen Week # 6

by 2GirlsInLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mythology concepts, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, This should happen in the show, Underworld, post season 5a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/2GirlsInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Charmings, Regina, Henry and Gold followed Emma to the underworld to get Hook back, some secrets are revealed, and the thing is, they also have to fight to go back to the land of living. Who's Hades, and why is Cora suddently back in the picture? And what about those demons, they have to fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Faith (or how to learn new truths and fight with the knowlage) - Swan Queen Week # 6

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so, I am sorry, deeply for all the grammar mistakes. I'm not the best one, but i'm trying!  
> This will be a 7 (or maybe eight, for the epilogue) chapters story for Swan Queen Week # 6, with the prompts of the seven Deadly Sins. I was looking to complete an idea I had, once, and when I looked for Hades and Persephone on internet, it gave me this other direction, but both can interlace, as I tred to do. Let me know what you think about this work, i'll appreciate it.   
> This is my first work in this fandom, so please, don't be too harsh? :)  
> I hope you enjoy! :D  
> Oh! Disclamer : Nnothing is mine, except the (probably amazing LOL) plotline. If I could, I would take Lana, DAMN, that woman!  
> There is more adult themes in the story, but still mild. We'll see in the future. If you don't like the pairing or lesbians, i'd kindly ask you to leave, thanks, cause this won't be for you.  
> PS. : IN THIS STORY, ROBIN HOOD isn’t there because Zelena had changed and he wanted to give her a chance, to be a family for their daughter. So they tried and they fell in love, thawing the jealous heart of Zelena, and leaving an almost relieved Regina behind. No more drama! ;)

They just arrived in the underworld, got out of that damn boat and put a feet on the land that, already, the trouble was coming at them. Well, the usual, with the extended family as it was. It was Henry who spotted it first.

“Moms… Aren’t those Hades horses?”

Both Regina and Emma turned around to see what their son was pointing, away. He was right, for sure. Horses were running, coming for them. They were horrible, rotten flesh still attached to the bones, and their mane was made from fire. They were at the right place. 

“Well, Emma, go take care of your quest, and bring back Hook to the living lands. If Hades sent his horses, it means he wants to see me. I’ll… Come back to Storybrooke someday.”

“Regina! No! You won’t go see him all alone! And how do you know he wants to see you, anyway?” 

Regina groaned, and didn’t answered to the question. Instead, she turned to Henry.

“My little prince, I love you, no matter what. Remember that. I’ll try to come back as soon as I can, but as you know the time in the god’s lands isn’t going in the same fashion as in the living lands.”

“Mom! I don’t want you to leave me! I’ll come with you, and whatever Hades throw at us, we’ll defeat him together, you, Emma and me.”

“No, Miss Swan won’t come with me and you neither!” She said, narrowing her eyes at her son.

“But you know, your magic is so much better with Emma, it’s like you have a connection, and I’m sure you can use some help against the Gods!” Henry whined.

“Henry Daniel Mills! You know pretty well not to argue, and what’s more, is that I know that all the happy family will tag along if I let Emma come with me.”

“MOM! I just want you not to die!”

“He’s right, you know.” Creped a voice beneath Regina. She haven’t heard footsteps, and so she jumped. 

“Snow White, creeping on people to heard private conversation and traitor of secrets since… forever.” Answered Regina, rolling her eyes, and straightening her back.

“Hey! I was just giving advice. No need to bring decades old feuds in the forefront!” 

The clapping of the hooves of the horses was getting nearer, and really loud on the pavement. 

“Since they are almost there, I’ll go, and leave you to your quest. Goodbye.” The ex-queen said, leaving everyone behind. 

Emma scrambled behind her. 

“Wait! You won’t just leave us here?”

“I’m pretty sure Rumple can help you. He’s now all of the dark ones, and he already came here, so have fun with that.” She answered with a swift gesture of her hand, a dismissal. 

“REGINA!” Roared Emma.

“WHAT?” She turned around to look at Emma in the eyes.

“I’ll say it again. We have each other’s back, and I won’t let you do that alone! Whether you want it or not, I’m coming.”

“And so are we.” Added Charming.

Henry smiled to his grandpa, and turned to his grandfather, Gold. 

“And you are coming too, aren’t you?”

“Well, it looks like I don’t have a choice in the matter, now, do I, Dearie?”

Regina let a heavy sight out loud, she knew she couldn’t win this battle and turned her back to start walking, everyone following her. Henry and Emma strode at a rapid pace to catch up with the brunette ahead, and posted themselves on each side of the former queen.

The air was starting to smell of rotten flesh, or even death. It was hanging low and surrounding everything, making skin crawl and wanting everyone to run and flee. But the horses had halted their run and were seemingly waiting for them to escort. The putrid odour was obviously coming from them. 

“So, mom. Hades, huh?” 

“Well, I’ve known him long ago, and he must have known I was coming, even if it’s the first time I step foot on his land. Maybe he needs me to do something for him?” It was supposed to come out strong and dignified, but her voice faltered at the end, as if she was rather asking a question to which no one had the answer.

“Nothing can surprise me anymore,” deadpanned Emma. “You’re all fairy tale characters, and now, mythological Gods are real. Damnit. Anything else I need to know?”

Regina rolled her eyes at the cluelessness of her friend. It was Henry who answered.

“Well, as I remember, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hera are siblings, from Cronus and Reah, the titans. Hades was the oldest, and he received the underworld to rule over. He have a three-heads dog, Cerberus, and had wed the daughter of Demeter and Zeus, called Persephone, but also known as…” He trailed off before the end of the sentence, and his moms turned to look at him, and stopped walking, just as the rest of the group.

“What were you saying, kid?”

“Hmm, Mom? You know that Persephone is also known under another name, right?”

“Henry, what are you talking about?” Regina asked, confused. Why was it relevant?

“Well, if I’m correct, I might just know why we are summoned to Hades and Persephone.”

“So, why don’t you tell us, kid?”

Henry took a deep breath, and try to steady himself for the truth to come unbidden from his lips.

“Mom, Persephone is also known as Kore, or Cora. I think that your mom is Persephone, wife of Hades, daughter of Zeus and Demeter.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, while everyone was looking at her, gasping. That was making so much sense, and so little at the same time. 

“So, Henry, you are implying that I am like, what, a half goddess? This is ridiculous. In the mythology, Hades had Persephone back in the underworld all winter long, and my mother was trapped as the queen of hearts in wonderland.”

“Mythological stories means nothing, and you know pretty well that time doesn’t move at the same pace here. I’m pretty sure I’m right, mom, please, listen to me. That would explain also your history of blackness, because you would be Melinoe, a Nymph that brought terror to the mortal, sometimes until they are insane, and that was called the goddess of the moon. And I thing that Graham would have been your brother, Zagreus, who is a god that capture animals and don’t kill them.”

Emma sorted at that, and was biting her lower lip to not laugh. Regina narrowed her eyes.

“And what is so funny, dear?”

“Oh! Gosh! That would mean you had slept YEARS with your brother!” At that, Emma couldn’t stop but start laughing. 

It wasn’t fury that came first to Regina, but fright, that consumed all of her face, and her breath quickened, and her eyes popped in horror. No, no, no! That was impossible, was it? It was all a mistake. 

At the sight of the panicking Mayor, the laugh that Emma had all but died, and she took the other woman in her arms. 

“It isn’t real, Regina, and even if it is, it’s ok, you didn’t knew. Aren’t the gods always sleeping with one another? I mean, Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, and your mom, if it’s her, seemed pretty right to me, I mean, not sane, but all right, you know?”

Regina took a deep breath and untangled herself from the arms of her friend. 

“Thank you, dear.” She simply added, with a small smile.

/\/\/\/\

Sooner than they thought, they were standing in front of the gates of Hades’ castle. The larges gates were in massive black metal, with thick spears on top, where skulls were on display. The silence was eerie, and making everyone uncomfortable. 

“So, what now?” Whispered Snow, as if she was afraid of waking the dead. Well, maybe it was a possibility, after all. What was in the damn underworld? Even Gold had nothing to say, as if he also was afraid of the darkness, thicker, stronger and dirtier than him. He wasn’t of any help.

The gates were closed and were staying stubbornly so. Emma and Henry had tried to open them, without success, and waiting for the impossibility to do so, too, Regina moved forward, and touched the doors, which suddenly opened, revealing the beauty of the gardens behind, and the tall palace that was standing in the center, illuminated red, up the path, made of ashes, or of dark sand.

The gardens were shining like it was on fire. The flowers seemed to be lit by the inside. Snow walked slowly towards a bunch of roses, and what she saw left her stunned. 

“These are not flowers, not real ones anyway. They are made from precious stones!”

And she dived to take one. Just as she was about to pluck it, Gold snatched her hand away.

“You can’t touch nothing in here, eat or drink nothing, either. If you do, your soul will be bound to this place and you’ll be unable to leave. So this is for everyone, if you want to go back to the lands of the living, you keep your hands to yourself.”

Snow looked at her outstretched hand with concern. “Oh!” she made. Charming came to embrace her from behind. “But didn’t Regina opened the gates? And Henry and Emma? Oh god! They touched the gates! They are stuck here!” 

The panic seized Charming and Snow. They would lose their baby again! This was too much, it was so painful.

The three persons concerned didn’t seemed phased.

“Mom, we’ll find a way, we always do.” Said Emma.

“Persephone had to come back for the winter in the underworld because Zeus talked in her favour. So, we can find a way, since we haven’t eaten anything like she did, maybe it’ll be ok. The rule is not to eat anything from here or you are trapped.” Added Henry, as he remembered his history classes.

“So, shall we go?” 

/\/\/\/\

They were still a few footsteps away from the doors of the castle, which was standing tall in front of them, illuminated by a soft red glow, when the doors opened, revealing a tall man with dark hair and a thick beard. His eyes were shallow, but he was clearly composed, sure of himself, with broad shoulders held square and simply a thick black dress, draped over one shoulder and maintained by a belt on his hips. He was the picture perfect of a god.

“You are Hades, aren’t you?” Henry asked.

His rich laughter remembered on the palace walls.

“Indeed I am, young one.” The god answered, with a bit of humour. “Why don’t you all come in?” he added.

They were here to talk with the underworld god, so why not? The group entered in a vast hall, illuminated by candles and a soft glow coming from the windows as if the sun was setting. The walls and the floor that were seemingly pristine, were reddish from the lasts rays of sun, a sun that was simply never setting.

“So, where is Persephone, if you are here?” The youngest asked, a bit peeved.

“I believe she’ll be down in a couple of minutes. We weren’t expecting company.” 

“You really aren’t as scary as I thought you would be.”

Of course, Emma had to open her mouth to say a stupid comment. She wanted to slap herself. She was in front of a god, for Christ’s sake! And he probably had powers she only could dream about. He watched her, interested, with a smirk, making him more frightening than he had been since then.

“What were you expecting, Miss Swan?” Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hum, I don’t know, blue fire hair, just as in the Disney movie, since you all are Disney persona, probably,” She shrugged.

The glare that Emma was receiving was frightening, even if the eyes held a bit of humour inside.

“Of course, what was I imagining?” The former queen said.

“I’m coming, dear,” was said from far in the castle. Regina, Snow and Rumple blanched. They would recognise this voice from anywhere. There was no mistakes. “Cerberus wanted to keep playing. What is it, new souls?” The voice added.

Heels were clacking over the marble floor, coming to them.

“No, no, no, no, this isn’t real.” Regina mumbled, recoiling, until her back hit the nearest wall, her eyes never leaving the silhouette that was slowly becoming clearer.

“What is it, dear? Aren’t you happy to see your mother again?”

“Co…Cora?” Stuttered Snow.

“Oh, and as I see, you brought all the wonderful company!” Said the woman, in a deep sarcastic voice, while stepping into the light. It was Cora, no mistakes in that. 

Hades, who had been silent till now stepped beside Cora.

“Dear, you know of our guests? I mean, I know Regina, but the others are..?”

“You know of my daughter? How?” She toned.

“Your daughter?” the god asked, stunned.

“Regina is my daughter, you didn’t knew?”

“No. We used to be acquaintances, and there was something about her… So she is mine, too?”

The group was watching the exchange, stunned. 

Cora scoffed. “Please, if she was, you would have known sooner. No, Zeus disguised himself as you and made me bear an heir. You might know her as Melinoe.”

Regina was panicking. This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t real. She wasn’t a dark goddess, she wasn’t a spawn of Zeus and his niece. It was wrong!

“Well, I’ve heard stories. So I now have a lovely dark step-daughter.” 

Hades smiled at that. He had always wanted a girl to cuddle and to do thing with, and his wish was granted.

“You’ll stay with us, dear, won’t you?” He added as an afterthought.

Emma stepped in front of the mayor, as if she tried to be a human shield.

“No. We’re here to get back someone and we are returning to the land of the living after.”

Cora scoffed. “Oh, dear, still trying to get Hook back? He won’t want to come with you, anyway. He found his Milah, and since she is his true love, well, he wants to stay with her.”

“No, he can have more than one true love. I am his new chance.”

“You really believed that? He was toying with you, he was having a distraction from his morose days, and he seized the opportunity to be reunited with her. His sacrifice wasn’t selfless, he knew what he was doing.”

“You’re lying! Bitch!” Emma launched herself as if she wanted to hit Cora with everything that she had, but in a swift move, Charming and Regina held her to keep her from doing a mistake. 

“You want me to prove it? I can do that and summon him, dear, but in exchange, I want to know why you are trying to settle down with someone you clearly don’t love really much, when you can have the person you really want.”

Emma’s jaws were clenched, and she let the seconds pass slowly before saying “Deal.” Before slumping in the arms that were holding her.

At the answer, Cora smiled brightly and snapped her fingers. A thick blue smoke appeared, and when she cleared, Hook appeared. When he saw where he was, he kneeled and avoided eye contact, back to the visitors. 

“Goddess. How can I help you today?”

The laugh that followed the question was joyous, and almost light. 

“Oh, Hook! We have lived so much together, you can call me Cora. I wanted to ask you if you were happy with Milah?”

“Of course I am!”

“And if you had the chance to go back to that sweet girl, what’s her name, already? Oh! Emma Swan, would you?”

At that, he scoffed.

“No. I am better off without her. She wasn’t what I thought she was, and she used me while she pretended to love me. I used to think she was another true love, but I saw who she really was while she was the crocodile. And I can’t say that I was in love with her. She lost every bit of the respect I had for her when she lied to me.”

A muffled and strangled sob reasoned behind him, and he turned around swiftly to see where that was coming from. The last thing he saw before the blue smoke engulfed him to bring him back to his beloved was the sight of a crumpled savior, sobbing, with her hands over her eyes, and encased in the harms of Regina, who was holding her tenderly.

Cora wasted no time. 

“We had a deal, Dear. So, this should be an easy question. Why were you settling down?”

“Because I thought he was my chance at happy endings, and I believed that I could never had the one that’s haunting my dreams! It isn’t real, and I wanted to be happy. He loved me, he was in love and I thought that would have been enough!”

“And why do you think you can’t have the one you want, darling?” Asked her mother, taking advantage of the emotional state of Emma to get answers.

“Because she is way out of my league!” Emma almost screamed. When she understood what she said, she clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at the floor in a swift move.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s alright, you can be in love with a woman, there’s nothing wrong with that!” came from Snow.

When she shyly raised her eyes, she asked “Really?”

“Was it one of the thing you were afraid of?” Her father asked, softly.

“Yeah…”

“In the Enchanted forest, same-sex couple were as usual as different genders couples.” Added Regina, never looking at Emma. “That’s one of the reason we never made a big deal out of it, everybody was accepted without question with their sexuality.”

“Oh.” Was the only answer of the savior. “They used to send me back when they learned it.”

“We’ll always love you, no matter what, darling.” Cooed Snow, patting the hair of her daughter.

/\/\/\/\

“Now that you’ve had your answer, can we go back?” questioned Emma, back from her emotional breakdown. She had put back the walls in her mind, and since her mourning of Hook had already been done, she was ready to go back to her life. It had been so long, she just wanted her routine back, and even the paperwork at the sheriff station, she found herself longing for.

“Oh, I would love nothing more than to set you back on your tracks, but there’s a little problem. You see, you touched the gates, so your souls are now the propriety of Hades, my dear, dear husband who had to leave us to take care of a… punishment for a soul.” Cora said with a smirk. “So, as you can see, I can’t let you go, Miss Swan. And I can’t let Henry leave here, either.”

“What about me, Mother? I’ve also touched the gates to open them.” Asked Regina, eyes narrowing.

Before she could answer, Hades came back, hair a bit ruffled, and sweatier than when he left.

“Regina, you are a goddess, you can do almost whatever you want to.” He said. “And this palace is also yours, since you are my wife’s daughter, and my niece.” 

He winked at her, and she gagged.

“So why can’t they leave with me if I can do whatever I want?”

“Oh, well, we need more soul...” her grin turned feral “to entertain ourselves, don’t we, dear?” she ended, asking her husband.

“Well, if you want me to come and see you from time to time, you will let them go. I want them back in Storybrooke unharmed, with their soul, no funny business, Mother. ” Spat Regina, with defiance in her eyes. “And you won’t touch a hair from the head of my son, or from Emma.”

The protectiveness from the ex-Queen was endearing, and the blonde woman felt her heart clench. Usually, she was the one protecting everyone, but being cared for felt really good, even more when it was from Regina.

“Oh, didn’t you became feisty while I was gone, dear!” And with a glint in her eyes, Persephone added “I can make a deal with all of you. You can go back, with the terms stated by my daughter, but in exchange, I want you to go through some ordeal, in the likes of Hercules, and if you win, you go back. But if you lose, my grandson and his two mothers are staying.”

“Oh, but Dearie, deals are my thing, don’t you remember?” Rumpelstiltskin sassed.

“Yes, well, you taught me well, and now, the student had surpassed the master, don’t you think? Go on and consult them, time is ticking!” 

Henry, still having the heart of the truest believer, knew that they could do it. There was a slim chance that it was a funny business, of course, they were in hell, but he remembered all of the tests Hercules had done. They would be able to do it. And so, he answered for everyone, as they were still talking for the best course of action in the back. “Deal.”

Oh, the glint in Cora eyes deepened, and everybody turned, stunned, incredulous, to look at Henry. 

“I know we can do this, I remember the story of Hercules. It’ll be easy!” He said, his voice full of hope and belief.

“No, Henry. As I know my mother, this won’t be the same ordeals he had to do. It’ll be more… unexpected.”

The queen of hearts smiled to her daughter. 

“Oh, aren’t you right, dear! You’ll have to defeat seven demons you all heard about.” Cora said. “It’ll be tricky, because they won’t come for you, they will play with your minds.”

“Who are they?”

“Why, dear, the seven deadly sins, of course! If you fall for their tricks, you’ll lose, and I get to keep you with me, and love my daughter like I should have.” Persephone added, before leaving at the arm of her husband, letting her guests stunned behind.

/\/\/\/\

The group had retreated in one of the numerous ball room, who opened at Regina’s command.

“We need a plan, and to assert our weaknesses. They probably will attack the weakest between us, and we all have at least one sin that can be our undoing. I’ll say wrath, for me and maybe envy” Said Regina.

“I am pretty sure about gluttony, and I guess greed and envy.” Came from Emma.

“Gluttony and Envy.” Was the definitive answer from Snow.

“Pride would be my downfall.” answered Charming

“I don’t know, sloth and pride?” Henry chimed. 

“Greed, Pride and Wrath are those I can see applied to me.” Finally added Gold.

“Are they all covered?” Emma asked, uncertain.

Regina pursued her lips, but when she came to answer, she was cut by Rumple.

“No, no, Dearie! You see, there’s lust missing!” he giggled.

Emma and her parents blushed, and Henry opened his mouth to ask what was that sin, when a beautiful woman entered in the room. Barely covered, her long thick black hair was flowing down her back, and her eyes were the same color, as if her pupils were blown. Her skin had a golden hue all over, and her lips were full and painted red. Her cleavage was on display, the dress she was wearing was made from form fitting, really tight, red leather. Her feet were encased in black pumps, with at least six inches heels, helping the display of her assets.

“You know that Lust is an anagram of slut?” She asked, her voice dripping sex, and laughed. At the sound, almost everyone in the room shivered, affected deep down in their core by the first demon.

Henry turned towards the adults that were all transfixed by the beauty of the stranger, unable to tear their eyes away. 

“What have you done to them?” he screamed.

“Nothing, little one. They are just transfixed by my beauty.” She said, going for the group.

She strode toward them, and put a hand on the forehead of Gold. 

“What are you doing? Stop it!” Henry said, launching himself at the living sin. 

Before he could touch her, she flickered her wrist and he fell on the floor, unable to move anymore. She had just performed magic on him to stun him. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. He was just able to watch what was happening. 

After a few seconds, she flickered her wrist at Gold, binding him, as if he was of no interest, and went to Mary-Margaret. When she touched her, she whimpered, a small sound that made everyone shivering, sending heat straight to their core. But as fast as it came, her face came back stoic. She dismissed Charming in the same manner, and bind them together, just as she did to Gold. 

“True love and small lust. What a waste.” She scoffed.

She strode toward Regina and when she put her hand on her forehead, she let out a loud moan and let her head fall back, with her lips parted. Her breath quickened, and she strode faster towards Emma. When she reached the savior, and touched her, the reaction she gave was almost more violent than which she had with the mayor. It was like if she came, her body spasming, and her mouth gaping. Lust let her hand fall back and grinned. 

Extending her arms to touch both woman at the same time she mumbled some soft words in another language, and a soft reddish glow wrapped around both woman before being absorbed by them. 

Lust cackled and snapping her finger twice, became nothing more than transparent smoke. At the same second, everyone was released from the trance they were in since the woman came inside the room. 

Questions were fired by the Charming’s, but they fell back in silence when they saw how Regina and Emma, the only ones free to move, were looking at each other. It was like they were having sex with their eyes. The moment was intense and powerful, and when you looked in their eyes, the pupil was taking almost all of the place of the iris. 

After a minute or so in silence, in which they were having sex in their mind with one another, all coherent thoughts left them and they strode toward one another, in a hurry, before their lips touched. At the same second that their lips were touching for the first time, a white light pulsed from them, undoing the curse they were under, but already too lost in their desire for the other, they were unable to stop. They pushed and pulled at one another, tring to get in contact with the skin of the other as much as possible. They finally bumped into a wall, where Emma pulled the brunette even more towards her, gripping her ass in the process. Regina moaned in the mouth of the blonde, and it gave the opportunity to Emma to slide her tongue between the luscious lips of the mayor, almost trying to drink her in. 

While kissing, Regina let her hand wandering, tracing the outline of the wonderful body almost glued on hers. When she came to the hem of the tank top that the blonde was wearing, she lifted it, to follow the path of her torso with skin to skin contact. It was now Emma who moaned, stuck in her fantasies with Madam Mayor.

The hand groped her breast, and snuck under the cup of the bra, before taking the nipple between her fingers, before rolling it softly, making Emma throwing her head back. The brunette let her lips glide on the soft skin of her neck, kissing, lightly sucking, bitting, until she reached her pulse point. At the same moment, Regina’s hand left her breast and went inside of her pants. Emma’s hips rolled, and when she reached her core, she let a finger slowlystroke her folds before whispering in the blonde ear “You’re so wet, dear.” The only answer she received was moans and whimpers, so she bit hard on Emma pulse point. 

The savior hissed, and the pain got her out of the world she was stuck in.

“Regina, Oh, gods! Regina!”

The brunette looked up, pupils still blown, a feral grin on her face.

“What, darling?” she purred.

“Sweetheart, I need you to get out of that trance, now. I, shit! I like that, but I want our first time to be everything you deserve. A bath, maybe a massage, and roses, and all the little things. Regina, I need you to listen to me. Stop that!” Emma hissed.

The hand in her pants stopped, and the mayor looked at her with so much vulnerability in her eyes that it almost broke her heart. Softly, she brought her hand to stroke the mayor’s cheek in a loving way, before looking at her in the eyes.

“I need you to listen to me, Regina. I am in love with you, and I want to court you if you’d let me. I want to bring you to fancy restaurants, and buy you flowers, and dinner, and have date nights. I want to get to know you, the one that’s hidden behind all those walls because she is afraid she’ll get hurt if she lets them down, and I want to make love to you when we’ll both be ready to do that together, not in a hurry, and not in front of anyone. Will you let me a chance to try to get you to fall in love with me and trust me, before anything else?” 

Emma was still stroking her cheek, but she was now erasing the tears that were falling from her eyes. The silence was eerie in the ballroom, everyone too stunned to say anything. So the Charming’s daughter was the true love of the Evil Queen? Faith had funny twists for the family.

“You stupid, idiot girl. Yes, of course, yes! I am already in love with you!” the brunette mother said, laughing between her tears. 

The blonde smiled, a real, genuine smile, and slowly brought her lips to the ones of the mayor, whom attached her hands in her back, to hold her close. 

The kiss was all that it hadn’t been before, full of reverence, love, commitment and promises. Lips were touching softly, discovering, and when they parted, they both had small smile on their face, before settling in a comfortable hold of one another, Regina tucked in the neck of Emma. The seconds passed, both woman relinquishing in this small proximity, in the small act of intimacy that was holding each other.

The small peaceful moment was broken when the silence was broken.

“You won this round, but the game isn’t over!” Screamed Lust, resonating all over the room, while undoing all the magical tricks she had performed over the small group.


End file.
